Lady, the untold story (From the goat's POV)
by Darkholme13
Summary: This is the story of Lady, from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is not going to be more than two chapters. I never wrote from a goat's POV before so it may be a bit off topic. But I hope the final result won't be that bad. The first chapter is how Lady got the wound, and why the goat man tied to sell her. This story is specially written for MockingStorm._

* * *

**The injury.**

I started to walk away from the rest of the herd. I don't know why, but I felt an urge to get away from the rest of them. I was always different from them. Not only because I was black and white, as opposed to everyone else who were either purely white or purely black. No, I was different because I was younger, and weaker. I started to walk away, and nobody seemed to notice that. Well, there was someone who had noticed that I was going away and isolating myself, but it was only after it was too late that I realized that.

I was walking casually, munching grass on my own.

Suddenly, I heard a cracking noise behind me.

Like a branch breaking.

Then I turned around and saw a creature I had never seen before.

It was brown, almost black and its eyes were black.

I did not know what that creature was, but I knew it was something that should be feared.

It was walking towards me.

I knew I had to run, but I just couldn't.

I felt weak.

All of a sudden, I saw that creature running towards me.

Instinctively, I managed to gather enough strength and I started to run.

However, I had started to run too late and there was a small distance between the creature and I, and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before it would finally catch me.

No matter how fast I tried to run, I was too weak.

Then, I felt the pain.

I felt its sharp claws over my shoulder and I started to cry in pain.

Then the bite came.

I felt its teeth breaking into my flesh, and my blood pouring out.

It was the most terrible pain I had ever experienced in my life.

The creature was killing me.

Then, I heard the voice of the human who owned me and my family.

"Damn wild dog!" he shouted.

Then, I heard a loud bang.

And the creature let go of me.

I try to get up, but my shoulder was too painful.

I just fell and stayed like that on the ground.

Days passed, and I still could not get up.

I just did lie down, on the ground.

The pain was so terrible!

Once, the owner tried to put something on my wound but it felt like my shoulder was on fire.

I tried to kick him away but I kept missing.

I could hardly eat or drink.

I just ate and drank enough to keep going.

One day, when I woke up, I was on a wooden cart. And my shoulder was hurting so much. I tried to get up again, but the pain prevented me from doing do.

I still had flash backs from the attack.

And each noise I heard made me shiver.

Every single sound I heard made me scared.

"Bring that thing to the market, maybe Rooba will buy it." I heard a female voice say.

"That poor goat's wound is getting infected, and I am not going to waste money on fixing that wound. I knew she was not going to make it anyway. She was weak since birth." My owner replied.

And I felt the cart where I was laying on starting to move.

I was being taken away.

And I lost conscious again.

"Look at that shoulder. Bet you half of the carcass will be too rotten for even sausage." was the first thing I heard that brought me out of my comatose slumber.

That was the voice of a man I had never heard before.

"Are you sure about that, my dear friend Rooba?" My owner asked.

"Yes," the man replied.

Then, I heard the voice of a girl who seemed to be in an argument with my owner.

However, I could not see any of it, since I was lying on the cart.

But after what seemed to have lasted for hours, the girl took me with her.

She came to me, holding something in her hands.

I tried to back off, but I just couldn't.

I was scared of her.

But she simply tied something around my neck, and brought me to another girl.

That girl was different from any human I had ever met.

As soon as she saw me, she was happy.

The other humans who saw me just said I was weak, and that they needed to sell me before I died.

She started to treat my wound, and after some time, I could walk again.

All the pain was gone.

And I knew it was thanks to her.

* * *

_The second chapter will occur after the bombing, and how she tried to survive. In the second chapter, there will be Buttercup as supporting character. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated. J_


	2. Chapter 2

**After the bombing**

It all happened very fast. I did not even realise what was going on. Everyone was just screaming, and running. Strange things were falling from the sky, and every where around me, there was nothing but destruction. I knew I had to run away, but I wanted to find Prim. I was scared, and panicked. But I was not the only one. Everyone around me was panicked and shouting names. Some had fallen on the ground, lifeless of injured. I had to keep looking for Prim. Finding Prim, that was my sole objective. However, she was nowhere to be seen. I saw no one I knew. So I tried to find a place to hide. And I ended up in a cave. It was a very small cave, but at least I felt safe there. I knew I was safe there, at least, until Prim would find me and bring me back home. The single thought of Prim coming to me, and walking with me back home was enough to give me some hope. All of a sudden, I heard a noise.

I turned around and saw Buttercup.

Yes, indeed it was Buttercup!

He meowed at me.

And for once, we were both relieved and happy to see each other.

After the destruction of my home, everything had changed. There was no one left. No one left but Buttercup and me. All around us were burnt trees, tress that were still burning, and dead humans.

No signs of Prim.

Buttercup gave me a look I understood immediately.

We had to find Prim. So we started to wonder around. We returned home, but there was no home. Nothing left of what I used to know. And I was scared again. I felt hungry. I t was dark, and it was cold. And I was really scared. I had lost everything. I had nothing left, and nowhere to hide. However, I was not alone. I tried to look for something to eat but I soon realized that there was nothing I could find to eat. The grass was turned to ash, and the trees still standing were on fire.

I heard a small meow.

I saw Buttercup walking towards me, carrying something in his mouth.

It was something small, and grey.

He laid it on front of me, and I realized that Buttercup had brought me something to eat.

However, that thing was a dead mouse.

I could not eat that. I started to sniff it, and then tried to eat it.

I took a bite but I just could not eat that.

I left it to Buttercup, but he had already caught another one on the meanwhile.

I was really grateful to Buttercup.

Even though I could not eat what he was bringing to me, he tried to help me. I started to think about my past relationship with Buttercup.

We had never really got along, that cat and I. We just ignored each other most of the time. He would go hunting, and bring dead mice as gift for Prim and often I would see Katniss feed him with entrails. And at night, he would watch Prim sleep while I would be outside, sleeping under the pale moon and comforted by the idea that I had found a safe home. Sometimes, I would gaze by the window and I would see Prim sleeping with her mother by her side, and Buttercup guarding her nights. The only thing we did have in common is the fact that we were both owned by our sweet little Prim. But now, we had something else in common. The desire to hang on, to survive just to be able to make sure Prim made it safely. We both owed her that.

Days passed and nothing happened.

I tried to find something that I could eat but there was nothing left.

Buttercup could hunt, and that kept him alive.

We found some water and we shared it.

But that was not enough for me.

One day, I could not take it anymore.

I just collapsed.

I was too weak to carry on.

So, I felt on the ground, just like the day when that wild dog had bitten me.

Buttercup rushed to me and placed one of his tiny paws over my face to encourage me to stand up again.

All I managed was to give him a look, which he understood immediately.

He had to carry on for both of us now.

I could not continue, but he could.

He could find Prim for both of us.

He meowed at me, and I knew he understood.

I watched him go away, back to our old house, where he would wait for Prim.

I knew Buttercup would find our Prim, for both or us.

Slowly, I closed my eyes.


End file.
